


Destiny Pentober Day 26 - Evacuation

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [26]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Marcus-0 looks out over the sands of his home and wonders what will happen when he and his friends are gone.
Relationships: Original Exo & Ana Bray, Original Guardian & Ana Bray, Original Guardian & NPC
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664
Kudos: 1





	Destiny Pentober Day 26 - Evacuation

# Evacuation

###  _Written by Lex Mills_

Marco stood at the doorway of the building, seeing that the Hunter was lost in thought. He hesitated speaking up before a drop of water splashing into a puddle brought her back.

“The, uh..Loki says that almost all of your tech has been sent to the Tower, though I doubt much more can be sent.” The Warlock rubbed the back of his mechanical neck as he debated walking up to her.

“Thank you for the update, Marco.” She looked like she was going to fall back into a daze, so he stepped away from the doorway.

“I’m going to miss this place. Many good memories were made here. I’m sure after...everything...you’ll be able to return here.” She stared at the place her equipment had previously sat. “You know, I had always thought it was strange how you had tried to ‘humanize’ Big Red, but now I know that things wouldn’t have played out the way they did if you hadn’t.” She winced at the mention of the Warmind. “Be honest: Do you think he can come back?”

“I don’t…” she clenched her fist, and it began to slow with Solar energy. “I don’t know, Marco. I have no idea if enough was recovered to bring him back. I just...I don’t know.”

His red eyes lit up the shade he was in, flickering as he did the closest thing he could to blinking. “Anastasia Bray, you are the most determined and hardworking Bray grandchild I know. Elsie and Willa were both talented, but I think you worked harder than both of them combined. And even after being Risen, you came back to continue the Bray legacy.” She couldn’t speak, only stare at him in disbelief. “I’ll tell you what I do know. I know that you are going to find a way to fix him, and that you’re not going to stop until you do.”

He turned and walked back out of the building, saying, “Well, I think I’ll see if there’s anything I want to take with me from my old office. You think you’re…?”

Ana smiled, rubbing her eyes. “I can handle things here. I’ll see you again in the Tower.”

“One foot in front of the other,” he said, waving to her, as he revved his sparrow and rode across Hellas Basin, possibly for the last time.


End file.
